barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruto Kisugi
Haruto Kisugi is the Yellow Rose Rhode Knight. Although he is a real knight, he has been casted out from the Rose Rhode Knights because of his disappearance during the "Yellow Rose Incident". He was Anis's elementary schoolmate and they were very close before they went to separate high schools. He transferred to Shoubi Academy as part of Schwartz's plan to double confirm Anis's missing choker and at the same time, take revenge on the White, Black, Blue (who took over his place) and especially the Red (who was the previous generation True Rose) Rose Rhode Knight. He is then later on reintroduced as the Gold Rose. As Rose Rhode Knight As the Yellow Rose, Haruto never became one of Anis' Rose Rhode Knight. However, he was a Rhode Knight that belonged to the Fake Dominion, Ella. He was then known as the Gold Rose. Appearance Haruto has yellow hair, matching his respective rose colour, and green eyes. He usually wears a dress shirt and sweater vest. He is also seen with a earring on his left ear. Personality Haruto is a bit of a sadist due to his past self. He only opens up to Anis as she is the Rose Princess. To the other knights, he is cold (especially to the current Red Rose Rhode Knight, Kaede) due to a spat they had in the past. Storyline Haruto was first introduced as a transferred classmate. Recognising his name, Anis immediately clarified with him whether he remembered her. It turns out that truly, Haruto was her middle schoolmate who transferred out. Delighted, Haruto asks Anis out jokingly, claiming that they were 'intimate' with each other last time. Anis, of course, pushes him away and hit his head. Afterwards, Haruto asks Anis to participate with him in a comedy competition over the weekend. However, Anis had plans with her Knights so she declined. Haruto became stubborn and insisted in she going with him instead of them. So, they decided to have a race, with Kaede competing with him for a race around the school. Haruto, filled with guilt, decides to go into the devil's seal instead, hoping it would redeem himself. He confesses to Anis that he still loves her dearly and hopes to see her 'soon'. He was mentioned briefly by Schwartz that he is save in Hong Kong. Haruto even wrote a postcard to Anis from Hong Kong to prove to her that he is alive. Haruto came back from Hong Kong, surprising Anis. He blandly tells Anis that he was sent to capture and kill Anis. He smirks and just as he was about to capture Anis, Seiran managed to use his potions to stop Haruto's action He seemed to be pleased to be how well the Blue Rose is doing his job in his place. Trivia #He is currently in Hong Kong due to Schwartz saving him from the Devil's Seal at the eleventh hour and teleporting him there. #His hobby is devising comedy routine scenarios. #He dislikes bugs. Category:Antagonist Category:Fake Rose Rhode Knight Category:Minor Character Category:Male Category:Characters